In the description and claims the word "product" denotes not only a conventional cream or paste but also a similar preparation in semiliquid, gel or ointment form. Although in the remainder of the description the invention is described more particularly in respect of its application to the pharmaceutical or cosmetic industries, it may also find other fields of use, for example in the foodstuffs industry.
It is well known to apply a cream to the skin for cosmetic or pharmaceutical purposes. As a rule the user places a determined amount in the palm of the hand or on the fingers and spreads it over the appropriate area. Although it has been in general use for a long time, this method has the disadvantage of soiling the wound or the area requiring treatment through the use of the hands or fingers, and of not permitting accurate dosage of the amount applied. Furthermore, in many cases it is sufficient simply to apply a strictly determined but adequate amount of product, even if the latter is on sale only in substantial quantities. This entails needlessly high expense through failure to use the entire contents of the tube.
In addition, in the case of repeated use of a multishot container in tube form the risk of bacterial contamination of the contents arises as soon as the container is opened, since the product can then come into contact with a finger or hand or even with the wound or skin surface needing treatment.
The invention obviates these disadvantages. It relates to a device enabling a product, for example one for cosmetic or pharmaceutical use, to be easily applied without soiling either the wound or the area to be treated or the fingers or hand. It relates to a device of the type in question which permits application without direct contact between the fingers or hand and the area concerned. It also relates to a device of the type in question which contains an accurate dose and is intended for use for one application only.